Brotherly Love
by Sonochu
Summary: What happens if Danny failed to remove Tucker's powers in What You Want. Does Tucker's jealousy take over or do they all live happily ever after? Well, there are no fairy tale endings in this story. A little DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello viewers. I decided to post this new story to see what you guys think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu Incorporated (me) owns nothing related to Danny Phantom besides his fanfiction stories.**

* * *

Danny only had one plan left to help Tucker

Danny Fenton was in a fight with his jealous best friend Tucker Foley. Tucker got jealous of Danny's ghost powers and wished he could have them too. What Tucker didn't know was that his powers were fueled by his jealousy and it was overpowering him. Danny was trying to stop Tucker from getting more powerful and fixing any damage already done to him.

"No, Don't throw me into the Ghost Zone! Please!"

Danny really hoped Tucker believed him. He noticed his plan was working when Tucker had an evil smirk on his face.

"I wasn't going to, but that is a great idea!"

Danny noticed the time on a nearby clock that read 11:59.51 a.m. He remembered that Desiree told him he had until 12 to change Tucker back. He just had to knock Tucker through the Fenton Ghost Catcher behind Tucker and he would be fixed.

"Only gonna have one shot at this."

Danny put all of his energy into one ectoblast. He fired it at Tucker who barely missed the Ghost Catcher and went flying towards the wall. Danny looked back at the clock. 12:00.05 p.m.

_No I am too late! I failed! _

Tucker got off the wall and slowly walked towards Phantom.

Danny knew the battle was over. There was no way he could be Tucker. Even if he could, he couldn't hurt his best friend. Tucker was like a brother to him.

"What do you know? Now I am stronger than the great Danny Phantom. I am more powerful than you."

Tucker placed all of his venom onto the last word.

Danny tries to hit Tucker with another ectoblast, but Tucker just put up a shield to deflect it. Tucker closed the distance between the two halfas and easily grabbed Danny with one hand.

"Any last words before I throw you into the Ghost Zone friend?"

One again there was venom on the last word Tucker said.

"I will find a way to help you Tucker. I don't care how long it takes."

Tucker's eyebrows rose and for a second it looked like he was regretting what he did until his face once again turned into a vicious smirk.

"Goodbye Danny Phantom!" he sneered.

The nearly invincible halfa threw Danny into the Ghost Zone and then destroyed the Fenton Ghost Portal.

The last thing Danny heard before entering the Zone was Tucker saying, "Time to make Paulina my girlfriend."

Danny knew he failed Tucker. He failed everyone. Now he was trapped in the Ghost Zone, a place he has only been in once before.

Danny could tell that the Ghost Zone was gigantic, maybe even as big as Earth. He knew it would take him a long time before he would find an exit. In the meantime whatever was left of Tucker would terrorize Amity Park and maybe even more of the world. He didn't have any time to lose.

Four ghosts who looked a lot like police officers surrounded Danny.

"Trespassing in the Ghost Zone is against the rules punk," one of them said.

All four pointed their batons at Danny and fired ectoplasmic rays at him. When they hit, they formed handcuffs around Danny's hands and feet.

_Great I am going to ghost jail _

"Take him to see Walker!"

Danny was thrown into a van and driven to one of the many prisons of Walker the ghost sheriff. When he got out and entered the cafeteria, Danny noticed many of the ghosts he threw back into the Ghost Zone there waiting for him. Skulker, a hunter ghost he put back in the Zone, walked up to Danny cracking his knuckles the entire time.

"It is Time for payback whelp."

The other ghosts formed a circle around Danny.

Danny was terrified. There was no way he could fight off all of his enemies at once. They were hard one by one! He back into the far corner of the small cirlce. This didn't buy Danny much time though.

Skulker walked up to Danny, and was about to pound him, when Danny shouted,

"Wait! I am not the enemy!"

Danny noticed that he now had the attention of Skulker and the other ghosts.

"I mean, yeah I put you back in the Ghost Zone, but  
I didn't lock you up in here did I? Now, if you work with me, we can all bust out of here."

Skulker took a second to answer before he smiled.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend…for now."

Danny, with the help of the other ghosts, was able to defeat al the ghosts guarding the prison. He was then able to leave without Skulker pounding him. Apparently Skulker was an honorable hunter. One of the ghosts told Danny that he should head over to Frosbite to get help. Some other ghosts were talking about going to a Plasmius, but no one knew where he lived.

Danny headed out in search of this Frostbite. He should be able to teach Danny how to efficiently use his powers so he just might be able to take on Tucker.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know I stole parts from 2 different episodes. Don't worry after this chapter I won't be rewriting scenes from episodes. With that done with. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Who You Gonna Call?

**Hello one and all. If you guys couldn't tell, this was the new story I was talking about in _World Without Morals_. So without further ado his is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No tengo Danny Phantom (sorry don't know how to say own in Spanish)**

* * *

Flying.

That's all Danny could think about right now. Danny had been flying for hours try to find the Far Frozen somewhere in the Ghost Zone. Hopefully with their leader Frostbite's help, Danny can actually save Tucker from himself. It was a long shot but he promised Tucker. Even if it was the wrong Tucker he still promised.

Danny originally flew in the direction the ghost told him told then decided to just follow the cold and hope he ends up there.

A snowy landscape appeared in Danny's line of sight.

_Far Frozen, frozen, who would have guessed_

Danny didn't realize how tired he was until he tried to slow down and ended up crashing into a snow bank. He was having trouble keeping his eyes opened, but he knew if he fell asleep he might die. Dying is something he wanted to avoid at all costs. Right before his vision went black, Danny saw a hovercraft containing three yetis appear right next to him.

* * *

There was devastation everywhere, buildings were burned to the ground, vacant cars littered the streets. bodies of people were everywhere and in the middle of all this carnage were Danny and Tucker both preparing to fight eachother.

"Tucker, please I don't want to fight you!" Danny pleaded.

"Yes, Now that I am stronger than you. If it were the other way around you wouldn't hesitate to destroy me."

"Tuck, I just want to help you."

"No, Tucker shouted. You only want to destroy me because you are jealous of my power."

Tucker charged up his hands for an ectoplasmic ray.

"But, he continued, I think I am going to destroy you first!"

The ray shot out of Tucker's hand and hit Danny in his chest. Danny stared wide eyed down at his chest and all he could see was the hole in it before white and blue flooded his vision.

* * *

Danny woke up inside a tube of a green liquid. He looked around the room he was in and noticed it was all made of ice and snow. There were some blue banner on the walls, but that was the only decoration in it. A giant yeti looking creature approached Danny.

"Ah, the great halfa is awake!"

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

I- the yeti pointed to himself- am Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen. We found you when you crashed in the snow just outside of our territory."

So this was Frostbite. He was definitely bigger and scarier than what Danny expected. Danny, feeling unsual, looked at himself and realized he was missing something important.

"Hey Frostbite, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, your clothes are in the wash. They had a lot of burrs in them."

Frostbite walked to the exit of the room.

"I think it is time I left. You need your rest and I need to run some tests to make sure you are at the peak of performance."

Two hours later, Danny was out of the tank and walking with Frostbite down a long corridor.

"So Frostbite, do you know a way for me to return back to Amity Park?"

Without even looking at Danny, Frostbite answered.

"There are only two ways I can think of. One is using the infi-map. It is only a legend though and I don't know where it would be if it exists.

"What is the infi-map?" Danny asked.

"It is a map that lets you go anywhere you want. All you have to do is ask it to go somewhere and it takes you there. The other way is finding out where Plasmius lives. Plasmius is a powerful ghost who is thought to have another ghost portal, but very few have ever met him and he is an evil man."

"If Plasmius has a ghost portal, does that make him half ghost too?"

"Most people think he is. After all, half ghosts are usually the most powerful of all ghosts." Frostbite stopped walking to face Danny. "That brings me to another topic. When I analyzed you, I noticed that your ghost core produces a lot of cold energy. This is a rare trait to find in ghosts.

"Are you saying I have ice powers?"

Ghosts can have ice powers at all? I never have run into any of those ghosts before.

Frostbite smiled at Danny.

"That is exactly what I am saying. Don't worry though, young halfa. We here at the Far Frozen are well skilled in these arts. It will take a lot of effort from you though, and it will attract the attention of many more powerful ghosts. Are you prepared to learn it?"

"If it will help me save Tucker, I will do anything."

Frostbite's smile grew even greater.

"Then we shall start practicing today. First though, we shall feast!"

* * *

**Please review. I need to know what you guys think of this story.**


	3. Finally Returning Home

**Hello people. **

**Fact: I think the worst ghost and hardest to write about is Desiree. I don't know if anyone has noticed, but Desiree is very inconsistent for a ghost. In the first episode with her, she had no point in granting wishes. She never grew more powerful from the wishes and it just made her more noticeable. Desiree was also forced to follow Danny's wish in that episode. In the last episode with her, she grew incredibly powerful from the wishes and only listened to Sam's wish because she wasn't paying attention. There are more reasons but I don't want to list them because this could get to get too long. **

**Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Three months.

Danny has been in the Ghost Zone for three months. For the first two months, Danny trained with Frostbite. He now has a pretty good grasp on his ice powers. For the last month, Danny has been following every rumor he found to find a way out of the Zone. One of the more prominent rumors required Danny to find the ghost portal of a Vlad Plasmius. That was proving harder than he previously thought.

"How's it going young halfa" Frostbite asked while using his powers to create sword out of ice.

Danny sighed and also created an ice sword. "Another dead end. I am starting to think I will be trapped in the Ghost Zone forever."

He started swinging the sword in the air, trying to get a feel for it.

Frostbite moved forward with his sword in hand.

"Time to begin practice."

Danny moved into a defensive position.

"Frostbite, how is learning how to use a sword going to help me?"

Said yeti charged forward and tried to slash Danny with his sword, but was easily parried by him.

"This will teach you discipline and patience. Also it never hurts to know how to use a weapon."

This time Danny charged forward and tried to stab Frostbite who deflected the attack and kicked Danny's feet out from under him. Frostbite bent over and offered Danny his hand.

"Concentrate. Don't just go through the motions. In a battle, you have to be prepared for anything and everything."

Danny, with Frostbite's help, got back up and was about to attack when he remembered something and stopped.

"I will find a way out soon." He said.

Frostbite melted his sword and looked at Danny.

"Daniel, Someone very powerful wants me to send you to a new location for a way out. It is supposed to be where Plasmius's portal is."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Who is this person?"

"I cannot tell you. All I can tell you is the location of the portal and the world you knew no longer exists."

Danny looked at the ground downcast.

"I have to go Frostbite. I have to find and hopefully save Tucker. I promised him."

"Okay then" Frostbite called over an aide who held a map of the Ghost Zone

"This is the location of the portal," Frostbite said while pointing at a location on the map. Got prepare for the journey and good luck Danny Phantom."

Danny went back into his room in the Far Frozen to get some supplies.

_I finally get to leave. After all this time I get to come home. Has anyone missed me? Most likely at least my parents missed me, and Dash had to have missed his favorite punching bag._

Danny couldn't help but laugh at his last thought. He had been thinking about his friends and family ever since he tried to find a way back home. The main people he has been thinking about were Tucker and Sam. Tucker because he is turning into or already is a monster. Sam because...Danny doesn't really know why he has been thinking of Sam so often.

After finding some food and throwing it in his bag, Danny set off to Find Plasmius's portal. He ended up running into some ghosts on the way, but none of them were much of a challenge.

When Danny finally did reach the location of the portal he was utterly surprised.

The portal was shut closed, but that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was it was rusty and looked like it would break any minute now.

_No wonder whoever sent me wanted to send me here now. If we waited another day the portal would be destroyed_

Danny took a deep breath and tried to pry the doors open. It took him 3 tries but he was finally successful. He flew through the portal and landed in a vacant laboratory.

_Where is this Plasmius guy? Shouldn't he be here protecting his portal or something?_

Danny searched the laboratory for anything of use. He came up with some improved versions of his parent's technology. He took a thermos and flew through the ceiling into another room.

_Wow this place is huge! Most of the rumors about this Plasmius guy are true, but still know Plasmius._

Danny decided to search the rest of the house for anything useful, but stopped when he ran into a shrine of his mother.

Eww! What kind of fruitloop would have anything like this!

He flew out of the house as fast as he could and went to the nearest city. He ran into an alley and transformed into his human half. Something he hasn't been able to do for three months.

Danny started to stretch and make sure every one of his body parts still worked. Satisfied, he went to the nearest store and bought a map. It appeared he was in the northern part of Wisconsin.

_I guess that's not so bad. At least I am still in the United States. It could be worse._

Danny then realized that a lot of the customers were staring at him. He looked at his clothes and realized he probably looked like a hobo to them. He was about to walk away when a newspaper caught his eye. The headline of the newspaper read Indiana under martial law. The headline below it was even worse. Congress threatens to block Indiana off from the rest of the U.S.

_Tucker, what did you do!_

* * *

**Doing some last minute research, I thought the most likely location of Amity Park to be in either Ohio or Indiana. Indiana seemed more likely since it was closer to Wisconsin so I just choose that. Also I didn't want to seem like I was picking favorites if I choose Ohio. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Today on this faithful day, I have a new addition to my story. Please hold your applause for when you actually read it. Well besides the fact that I am glad you guys like this, I don't have much else to say. I hope you all enjoy this story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. (not in the mood to say anything else sorry)**

_When will this nightmare be over?_

Danny had been riding the bus for several hours to reach his final destination of Amity Park.

At first he tried flying to Amity Park, but he ended up getting shot at by people calling themselves the Guys in White. They seemed to be cleanliness freaks but all Danny knew was that he never ran into them before and he never wanted to run into them again. Apparently, they were funded by the government and got all the best anti-ghost weaponry

After that ordeal, Danny decided to find another less deadly method of transportation. His first idea was to use a plane, but that was shot down when he realized he had no money. Danny the learned that every plan to get back home required money, something he didn't have. Knowing that his only option to return home was to use...less than upstanding methods to get home, Danny choose the cheapest transportation, in other words, the bus.

Amity Park finally got into view of the bus and Danny couldn't help but gasp from what he saw.

The city was encased in a sky blue dome. The area outside of the dome was burned and torn to pieces. Most likely Tucker has been through that area. There also seemed to be armed Guys in White agents stationed around the perimeter of the dome.

_Tucker, what the heck did you do to have armed military everywhere! _

A voice came over the speakers on the bus.

"Okay passengers, this is as close to Amity Park as we are allowed to take you. From here you will be protected by an armed escort courtesy of the GIW. Remember to stay safe and good luck!

Danny and some other passengers stepped off the bus and met up with six armed guards who started walking back to the city. While walking, Danny couldn't hold his curiosity anymore and asked a guard,

"So what exactly happened here?"

"A ghost took over a boy and used him to attack the city. One of Amity Ark's urban districts was wiped out. The local ghost hunters were eventually able to band together and force the ghost out of town. They immediately called us after that and we have just been preparing for his return."

Danny looked at the ground letting no one see the pain in his eyes.

I should have stopped this from happening

"So, where is the ghost now?"

The guard stopped moving to face Danny, forcing the rest of the escort to stop too.

"Shouldn't you know all of this? It has been the only thing on the news lately."

Danny couldn't look the guard directly in the eyes.

"I have been away for a while"

The guard, accepting the answer, fell back in line and continued marching.

"Well, he said, the ghost is still somewhere in the area. The last we spotted him he was just outside of the city but when we tried to apprehend him he was gone.. If you want to know more about the thing, you should talk to the Fenton's or Mr. Masters."

"Not the GiW?" Danny asked

"You didn't hear it from me, but the GiW scientists aren't all that bright."

Danny just nodded his head and replied,

"Understood, but what do you plan on doing when you finally capture him?"

The guard turned his head to face Danny and looked him directly in the eyes.

"When we finally capture him, we plan on performing some really painful experiments to learn more about these ghosts."

Danny felt his stomach churn with the thought of watching his best friend slowly and painfully die from the Guys in White. There was no way he is going to allow that.

"What about his humanity?" He exclaimed. "You don't care that he is still human?"

"Look kid, this is all above my pay grade. Now shut up and keep walking."

_I knew I hated the GIW for a reason. They are just a bunch of condescending jerks who want to kill my best friend._

At least I know my parents are safe. I guess in a weird way Tucker is too…at least for now. The only people I don't know about are Sam and Jazz.

The escort eventually dropped Danny and the rest of the passengers off at the GIW headquarters in the center of town.

Thinking over a plan, Danny decided to visit Sam's house after first finding his parents.

It is too far to walk from the GIW makeshift headquarters to my house. Great I get to ride the bus again, another fulfilled experience.

On the bus ride to Danny's house he really got to see how his city has changed. For one, every once and a while, the halfa would find an area that was just charred rubble. Some areas of the city were also blocked off to the public. There also seemed to be a lot of military roadblocks. When the bus finally stopped and Danny got off, his eyes widened and all he could think about was what he would do when he finally finds Tucker.

Danny's entire neighborhood was destroyed. Trees were either burned to a crisp of were lying on the street. Parts of cars and houses were scattered everywhere and little to no one seemed to actually be in the area. If he didn't know any better, Danny would think that his neighborhood just went through a war. Then again, it probably did. The only evidence that he was looking at his house was the destroyed ops center dug halfway in the ground. Danny couldn't help but crumble on the pavement and just start sobbing.

_Tucker, what the hell did you do!_

* * *

**Please review!_  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola readers. Estoy bien. Como estás? Eh, like I care (joking). If anyone has any ideas on a titlefor this story please tell me. It is time for yet another chapter of this , give a round of applause for…..Danny finally reuniting with his parents! I don't exactly know how much is left of the story, but we are at least half way through. Yeah, I thought the story would be a lot longer in my head. So both of my stories are ending relatively soonish. I am not complaining though. I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Let me put it in a haiku**

**I don't own this show**

**So please get off of my back**

**Thanks for reading this**

**Eh, not that great of an haiku but gets the point across.**

* * *

Danny was riding yet another bus to Axion Labs.

Apparently, most the people in Danny's neighborhood were able to escape when Tucker went on his murderous rampage, including his family and Sam. His parents started working at Axion Labs with a Vlad Masters to find a way to stop Tucker. Danny knew be heard something about a Vlad Masters before, but couldn't remember what is was. Jazz was supposed to be off to college, but after Tucker went crazy, she stayed to try and find her brother who she never though died.

That only left Sam, the one person Danny could find nothing about. She was able to escape the neighborhood when Tucker attack, but fell off the radar after that. If Danny knew any better, he would say she would be helping his parents find a way to stop Tucker or try to face Tucker herself, both of those would have been reported though.

That bus suddenly stopped at a giant building with Axion written on it.

_Looks like this is the place. I haven't seen my parents in, what, three or four months? I wonder what they think happened to me. _

Danny was able to walk into the building without too much trouble from the guards. They seemed to have more important business to deal with.

On the inside the building was huge. There had to be at least five floors all heavily guarded. After talking to the lady at the front desk, Danny found out his parents were on the third floor. He was just about to get into the elevator to find them, when he was stopped but a bunch of GIW agents.

"Hold it kid. Do you have a pass?" The middle one asked.

Danny couldn't tell what they were thinking because they had sunglasses covering their eyes.

"I was just going to see my parents."

"Name?"

"Danny Fenton"

The main guard's eyebrow rose a little.

"Danny Fenton has been dead for three months. You must be an imposter. Men please arrest this imposter!"

Three GIW agents quickly surrounded Danny and put him in handcuffs.

"Dead, but I am right here!" Danny pleaded.

"Silence kid. John, go call the Fenton's and tell them that a kid tried to claim to be their dead son and wanted to see them."

With a yes sir, one of the agents left to go find a phone.

Danny knew not to argue with this agent. No matter what he would say the agent wouldn't believe him.

"Take this kid to the basement until the police arrive to detain him."

_What do ya know; this place does have a basement. _

The guards pushed Danny into the elevator and brought him to the last floor. There they tossed him into the only cell and just stood there watching him.

Danny sat in his cell, staring at the guards for what must have been ten minutes, before a call came over on one of the guards' walkie talkies.

"Operative Kyle, the Fenton's want to come down there and interrogate the kid. Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Danny recognized the voice as the lead agent who arrested him.

_So my parents want to see me. Great, maybe they'll recognize me. _

The elevator doors suddenly opened and 3 figures came out. One was a huge man wearing an orange jumpsuit. Another was a very fit woman wearing a blue jumpsuit.

_Mom and dad. _

The third person, though, Danny didn't recognize. He was a man who looked around forty even though he had grey hair tied into a ponytail. The grey hair seemed to make the man look powerful, not at all weak. He was wearing an expensive business suit. Overall the man was very intimidating. When the man saw Danny, his eyes widened but he quickly hid his surprise with concern.

One of the guards go up and escorted the Fenton's and friend to Danny's cell.

Danny's mom was the first to come up to Danny.

"Danny sweetie, is that really you? She asked as she showed her tear ridden face.

"Yeah mom it's me"

Danny's father was the next to speak.

"Agent, unlock this cage now!"

The agent reluctantly complied and Danny's parents ran in there to give him a very tight hug.

Once his dad let go, he introduced Danny to the unknown man.

"Danny this is Vlad Masters. You remember my old college buddy I used to talk about, right?"

Vlad walked up to Danny and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you my boy. I hope you are well hmm?"

The man said two sentences and Danny already didn't like the guy. Everything seemed…. So fake about him.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Masters."

"Guard, Can we take our son out of here and into a more private place."

The guard didn't seem to show any interest in what was going on.

"Yeah fine, take the kid," he said in a gruff voice.

_Phase one of rescue Tucker and Amity Park complete. Now it is time for phase two._

* * *

**Everyone is reviewing, so should you! (See what I did there? Bandwagon technique)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello one and all. I have a new chapter for this story as you can clearly see. I have nothing else to say as I should probably be studying for my A.P. United State History exam. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu Industries is not affiliated with Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny had to admit, he was very impressed with his parents new lab. Even if it was funded by Mr. Masters, someone Danny still didn't trust.

The lab was very well kept and had many inventions, beakers, and microscopes scattered on the tables. There were also blueprints for a new Ghost Portal. Danny didn't understand why they wanted another one after the first one let out so many ghosts.

One of the inventions on the table peaked Danny's interest though. It was supposed to destabilize a ghost making it easier to control or capture. It apparently had many malfunctions though since it was labeled a failure.

After looking at the lab, Danny finally asked his parents something that has been eating at him since he arrived.

"So, where is Sam?"

Both Fenton just looked at each other them the ground while Vlad came up from behind.

"I am sorry my boy, but your little friend was kidnapped by that monstrosity of a ghost," Vlad said.

Danny looked over at his parents for reassurance. All they did was, slightly nod their heads.

"What! Tucker took Sam!"

Jack could see where this was going and tried to calm his son.

"Danny calm down! Yes Tucker has Sam but we are working on a way to stop him. We just need some more time."

Danny wasn't hearing any of it.

"By stop him, you mean kill him. You want to kill my best friend!"

This time Maddie answered, trying to calm her son.

"He is too far gone to save. His ghostly urges have already devoured his body. There is nothing left of your friend but a husk."

"Jack, Maddie, can I talk to young Daniel in private please?"

Vlad said as he walked up to Daniel.

Maddie didn't know what to say but Jack did.

"Well sure Vladdy, I guess it is alright."

Vlad grabbed Danny's shoulder and guided him out of the lab.

"What do you want Mr. Masters?" Danny said as he was trying to calm himself.

"Daniel, please call me Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius."

Danny's eyes widened as he recognized that name.

"ah, it seems you know that name. Doesn't surprise me; I am pretty popular in the Ghost Zone."

"You're the other halfa everyone in the Ghost Zone talks about!"

Remembering what he heard about Vlad, he quickly slid into a battle stance.

"Relax my boy; I have no reason to fight you." Vlad's eyes suddenly became blood red and pupiless." Although, we both know who would win."

"Why are you hear Plasmius?" Danny said with as much venom as he could muster.

"I am here to see what happens when someone's human and ghost half are not in equilibrium. You see I can't test this on myself because that could be dangerous, but your friend makes the perfect subject to study.."

"You are using him as an experiment!" Danny's eyes started glowing yellow with rage as he was about to tackle Vlad.

"Observational study my boy. I have no reason to experiment on him as he is already a dead man walking."

Danny fired an ectoblast at Vlad out of anger. Vlad just had to put up a shield and fake yawned at Danny.

"Is that all you have little badger?"

"Don't call me that and I am not your boy!"

Danny charged at Vlad but felt Vlad's arm grip his neck. Vlad brought Danny to face him.

"Ah ah ah, might not want to do anything hasty. After all, you parents are only a room away."

Danny spat in his face.

"You fruit loop!"

This pissed Vlad off. He put a hand on Danny's chest and fired a point blank ectoblast which sent Danny flying towards the wall.

"You have two days to either get out of town or join me on my experiment. If you don't, you will be an unfortunate casualty to you friend's wrath and this, Vlad shoved a video of Danny entering through Vlad's Ghost Portal, at Danny

Pounding came from the other room.

"Danny, are you okay out there?" His mom asked.

"That is my cue. Ta ta little badger."

Vlad disappeared within the blink of an eye and Jack and Maddie finally came out to see their son lying on the floor with a giant burn mark on his chest.

"Someone," Maddie shouted, "call a doctor. My son is seriously injured!"

Maddie was about to go into full blown hysterics but knew it would not help her any bit.

Vlad Masters came rushing down the hall.

"Oh Jack, Maddie, I am so sorry. A ghost came out of nowhere and before I knew it, wham I was unconscious."

Maddie and the nearly unconscious Danny could both tell Vlad was lying through his teeth. Maddie ran up and grabbed him by his shirt, ready to beat the living crap out of him. Vlad just stood their calmly with his hands behind his back.

"What the hell did you do to him you bastard?!"

"Now Maddie, why would I hurt your son?"

Maddie thought about it for a moment before responding with,

"Because, you're a creep."

Jack did his best to stop the brewing fight.

"Maddie, put Vlad down. He didn't hurt our son; it was a ghost. There is no way he can shoot ectoplasm from his fingertips."

Maddie begrudgingly let go of Vlad, but kept glaring at him. Vlad did not seem fazed in the least.

"Now, if you two don't mind, I have a cure to find, Vlad said as he walked back into the lab.

_And a pawn to exploit_

* * *

**How was it? Does anyone think this is better than World Without Morals? If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions, please message me or just leave it in a review. All reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone. I hope you guys all have/had a wondering Mother's Day. Well to celebrate this fabulous day I have a new chapter. By the way, it may take me longer to reply to any messages or reviews I get because I am not getting email alerts anymore. Don't know why since I made sure it was enabled and my email account isn't blocking it. Well if you guys know a solution please message me. I also decided to change the name of this story to Brotherly Love. It was this story's original name and I did like it so I think it will permanently stay. Now, on to the story.**

**Inviso-Al: Surprisingly, I think I enjoy writing this more than World Without Morals. I just feel like I can go wherever I want with this.**

**AJ: Thanks for reviewing and due to next week being a hectic week for me, there is a 10-15% chance I may not update one day. Most likely I will update everyday though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom I would be creating episodes not fanfiction. **

_Uh where am I? Why does my head hurt so much?_

Danny slowly opened his eyes and realized he was laying on a bed in a very white room. All he remembered was feeling a ton of pain on his head and chest and then waking up here; wherever here is.

"Doctor Rodgers," a feminine voice said. "Mr. Fenton is waking up."

A very scrawny, old looking man walked up to Danny.

"How are you feeling kid?" He asked.

Danny checked himself over and noticed that whatever burn marks he received from Vlad's brutal attack have disappeared.

"I am fine Mr. Rodgers; just a little sore."

The man stood as tall as he could and with a very condescending voice said,

"It is Doctor Rodgers kid. Learn to respect your elders. Anyways, you took a nasty hit to the head after being thrown into the wall. Apparently someone doesn't like you kid."

Danny could have sworn he saw the doctor smirk as he finished speaking.

_Man I hate this guy._

The doctor stretched out his hand and Danny took it to sit up. Dr. Rodgers then reached into his pocket and pulled out a container of medication.

"Here," he said as he handed Danny the container. "This is for your migraine. Just take two every twelve hours. Now, go find your parents I have more important business to deal with."

The doctor walked out of the room without saying anything else; most likely to treat someone else.

_Can the guy be any more arrogant? I thought Dash was bad. That guy could be his father with the way he acts._

Danny then remembered his meeting with Vlad Plasmius.

_Compared to Vlad though, the guy is very humble._

Danny got out of his bed with a little difficulty to find out where exactly he was. He walked out of his room and saw a sign that read 5th floor.

_Ok so I am still in Axion Labs._

Danny then looked at a clock on the wall and noticed he has been out for about fifteen minutes. Danny started walking to the nearby elevator and realized that some of the guards who arrested him were currently watching him from their spot next to the elevator. He couldn't help but smirk and say,

"Oh, hi guys. How are you doing? I hope you didn't get into too much trouble for throwing me into a cell."

The men just glared at him but didn't say anything.

Once Danny reached the third floor, he was greeted by his parents. Both parents once again grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Danny, are you okay? That ghost didn't hurt you too much did he?" His mother asked.

"I am fine mom just a little bruised," Danny felt a pang coming from his head and ended up rubbing it with his hands, "and have a headache."

"Maybe you should sit down son. You can help us on our latest invention!"

Danny decided to take a seat as his dad tried to tell him about their newest anti-ghost gadget.

"This is the Ecto-Dejecto", he said as he held up a tube full of green liquid. "It is supposed to weaken a ghost making them a lot easier to capture. So far though, it never works as intended. Usually it starts to weaken the ghost but ends up making it more powerful. We were hoping to use this on Tucker so we could capture him and hopefully reverse whatever is wrong with him, but we can't if this doesn't work"

_So that is what the thing is supposed to do. Well, it might be effective against Tucker. Wait, what do my parents plan on doing to Tucker?_

Danny was almost afraid to ask his dad this, but realized he would have to sometime.

"Dad, what do you plan on doing to Tucker?"

Danny's dad took a minute to answer and when he did, he was still hesitating to speak.

"Well, we hope to capture him. If we can't, we are going to have to kill him. He is a threat to public safety after all."

Danny looked down at the floor, feeling guilty for what he should have been able to stop. Maddie noticed this but didn't say anything. Jack interpreted this as anger and said,

"What do you want us to do son? I know he is your friend but we are under Martial Law and the nation is threatening to quarantine us if we don't stop him."

Jack's speech just made Danny feel more guilty and he continued to stare at the ground.

"What happens if you capture him but can't cure him?"

Jack too looked at the ground.

"We will probably have to kill him. There is nothing else we can do."

Not able to hear this anymore, Danny walked out of the room followed by a concerned Maddie.

"What, was it something I said?" Jack asked himself.

Safely outside listening distance from Jack, Maddie finally called out to Danny.

"Danny, wait."

The young halfa stopped walking and turned to face his mom.

"What do you want mom?" he asked as he tried to pull himself together.

Maddie slowly walked up to Danny.

"I want to know what happened to you. Where have you been for all these months?"

She could tell he was in pain and felt guilty for something. What it was, Maddie had no idea.

Without even looking at his mother, Danny answered,

"I can't tell you mom. I'm sorry."

"Look Danny, if you are in trouble or something, your father and I can help you."

Danny looked his mom straight in the eye.

"I am fine, don't worry. Just, keep a close eye on Vlad."

Maddie always knew there was something fishy about her old college friend. This just proved it.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Danny just turned and continued walking off.

"Where are you going Danny?"

"Out."

When Danny got in the elevator, Maddie knew that even with her son back, he would never truly be home. His only hope would be finding a way to save Tucker and Sam, but both kids were most likely were too far gone to be saved.

**So what did you think? Am I the best writer ever or what? Well of course I am not the best. Anyways, review if you dare.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello one and all. Well I did it again; I deleted part of the chapter and had to rewrite it. I really got to come up with a more efficient system to do this. I have recently learned that, judging from the reviews I get, I can write a pretty good story but can't write an essay for crap. Yep my essays usually earn me C's. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Inviso-Al: Tisk tisk tisk. You know a magician doesn't reveal his secrets. You must keep reading and make me feel loved for that. By the way, you should just create a fanfiction account. It would make it so much easier to reply.**

**AJ: I have to admit; ever since you sent your reveal I have been thinking about how to answer your question. I feel that no matter how I answer it, my answer will be wrong. Because of your name and since it just seems to be a nicer answer a guy. Because of what the statistics say about most people on Danny Phantom fanfiction and how you type, a girl. Overall, I would guess girl. I am prepared for the virtual punch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to leave Axion Labs. He finally decided to walk around his mostly destroyed neighborhood. hE passed by the remains of his house, Tucker's house and Sam's mansion which he didn't realize she had. She never did invite him there after all. As he was walking around Casper High, he realized something. Tucker may have been jealous, but he wouldn't attack anyone unless provoked. He attacked Danny because he thought Danny wanted to hurt him. After Danny was taken care of though, he tried to live a normal life and become popular but ended up destroying a city. Something had to cause that.

_The only things Tucker was obsessed over were electronics and…girls! Wait that makes sense, Before he locked me in the Ghost Zone, Tucker and I fought over the willpower of Paulina. If she rejected him, or knowing Paulina, publicly denounced him and called him a technogeek, which would have set him off._

Danny didn't realize until then that he was right in front of what was left of the Sanchez's mansion. The entire place was completely obliterated. It was worse than both Danny's and Sam's houses. In the middle of the rubble was a small memorial with bright pink flowers. that said "Here lies the bodies of Paulina Sanchez and her father Albert Sanchez.

_Yep she definitely set him off._

Danny was about to walk back to Axion Labs, when a blue vortex encompassed him and sucked him into a waiting thermos.

* * *

It smelled like death. That's all Danny could think as he opened his eyes. He realized he was laying on a table and tried to get up. Too bad the restraints around his hands and feet didn't let him.

_Great I was captured. But wait, almost __no one__ knows I have returned and only one person has the resources to capture me as a human. __Vlad__!_

Now Danny was pissed.

"Vlad," he shouted, " Let me out of here you crazy fruit loop!"

Clapping could be heard from across the room, yet Danny couldn't distinguish the figure clapping.

"Bravo Daniel, you were smart enough to know who captured you. Now, do you have anything to say before I dissect you?"

Danny soon remembered he had a secret weapon and smirked.

"Yeah," he said as he froze and broke the cuffs on the table. "Next time, don't underestimate your opponent."

Vlad didn't lose any bit of your calm demeanor.

"Little Badger, you didn't expect me to know you had a trick up your sleeve? I have underestimated me."

Vlad shout two ectolplasmic blasts with brutal efficiency. The blasts slammed into Danny's head and upper chest.

With a scream Danny flew into the opposite wall.

As he tried to pick himself up, Vlad started maniacally laughing.

"Really my boy, you are going to continue to resist me even in my own home?"

Danny finally was able to get up by leaning on the wall.

"Why are you doing this. I still had time to leave!"

Vlad just smiled and said,

"Yes, but then I realized who I was talking to. The great Danny Phantom that bows to no one. I realized it would be a lot easier to kill you and experiment on your body. Halfas are so hard to come by after all."

Danny couldn't help but be taken aback by Vlad's reply.

He turned intangible and dove through the wall he was leaning against and flew out of the house; closely followed behind by a angry Vlad Plasmius. Vlad burst through the doors of his house and scoured ever corner for the lost halfa. Little did he know, Danny was invisible watching the scene.

"Danny, Vlad shouted, you may have gotten away today, but you have to either leave Amity Park or succumb to my stronger abilities." A smirk came to Vlad's face. "I will find you; you can bet on that little badger."

Danny couldn't tell if Vlad said anything else because he quickly flew as far away from Vlad's manor as possible.

_Great, I am injured, being hunted down by a crazed up __fruitloop__, and have to find my very dangerous best friend who just happened to kidnap my other best friend...and crush._

The only thing Danny could think of to do was find out where Desiree was. She did cause all of this after all.

* * *

**I give everyone of you permission to review. Joking, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello ole chaps. Tengo un capitulo por ustedes (did I say that right? I am trying to improve my Spanish). I Don't have much to say just pay attention to Danny's conversation to Desiree. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**AJ: Yay I actually got it right and don't feel like I am about to get the crap beat out of me. I should celebrate! Please keep asking questions. I find answering questions fun (If only because they make me feel smart). I just ask that you create an actual account on Fanfiction. You don't have to but it will make it easier to get back to you and you don't have to wait two days for a reply. Answering time!**

**1. My favorite types of Fanfiction areAlternate Universe and some DxS fluff. I have read most AU stories out there (Shout out to DiscordianSamba and Lacey52. They both have AU great stories that are way better than mine) and some good fluff too.**

**2. There might be very very VERY light DxS in this story but definitely not any DannyxTucker (does that even exist?)**

**3. I know what a tomboy is. I used to be friends with one but then they moved away**.

**Inviso-Al: Someone is a little update happy. I do have to ask, you have read both of my stories so which do you like more? Probably won't change anything I am just curious.**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu doesn't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny should have really thought this through first. He didn't know the first place to look for Desiree.

The last location Danny knew she was in was his thermos...three months ago_. _

Yeah he had no shot at succeeding_._

Well, the best he could do was retrace his steps. Most likely the thermos would've been in his book bag at Casper High. That place was destroyed though. That is his only option. After that, he doesn't have any more clues.

He just has to find Desiree, hide from Vlad, hope his parents don't start to look for him, Tucker doesn't kill Sam, Sam doesn't do anything stupid, and no one finds Tucker. Not too much to worry about, right?

This wasn't going to go over well.

Danny finally arrived at Casper High somewhere around midnight. He probably should be sleeping, but he doesn't have a bed to sleep on and he can't go to his parents unless he wants Vlad to attack him again.

Some hallways did survive the collapse of Casper High relatively intact. One such hallway was home to Danny's locker. Danny, who kept feeling like he was being watched, quickly entered in his locker comb and scanned the contents of his locker. Some books, a calculator, 2 pencils,... No thermos. Danny frantically shoved everything out of his locker and looked at all the contents.

"Where is the thermos?"

Something didn't seem right. Danny knew that's was where he had put his thermos.

_Did someone take my thermos or did Desiree escape? No ghost can escape a locked thermos so someone must have taken it. Tucker may have to remove any evidence, Lancer might have wondered what it was for, Sam could've taken it to find out why I left, or Jazz may have taken it to give back to my parents. _

Those were too many choices. Well if Jazz took it, it would have been in Fentonworks as would be destroyed, so no sense going that way. Tucker would also get rid of it. Desiree hasn't been spotted recently so she probably didn't escape. That just left Lancer and Sam. The most likely choice was Sam so Danny headed to her mansion. He still couldn't believe Sam never told him she was rich. She does trust him right?

Danny walked up to what was left of the Manson's mansion.

_Well the thermos should be here somewhere, but this place is almost as bad as my house. Most likely the thermos was destroyed when this house crumbled._

Danny started shifting through the rubble but stopped when he ran into some of the purple wallpaper of Sam's room. He started staring at it lost in thought.

_Sam I really hope you are okay and Tucker didn't hurt you. I will rescue you and save Tucker. I promise._

After his lapse in concentration, Danny went back to shifting through the rubble. Of course, nothing of value was left in it, but then Danny thought of something crazy. Maybe Sam put it in her locker? Her locker was near Danny's so it was also intact…mostly. If she did do that then it should be perfectly fine. Danny immediately ran back to the high school.

* * *

_What was it again? 22-16-31. Yep that's it!_

Sam's locker door swung open. Sitting there, like a treasure waiting to be found, sat the Fenton Thermos.

_Thank you Sam!_

Danny uncapped the thermos and a genie looking ghost came out.

"Finally," It said, "I am free at last to grant any wishes I see fit!"

Danny couldn't help but smirk as he said,

"Um, not quite. You are going to help me find Tucker. You remember the one you gave ghost powers to."

His smirk turned into a frown as he finished his statement.

Desiree respectfully bowed to Danny,

"You know I can't do that young halfa. It is too late to help Tucker. He has already been consumed by his ghost half."

Desiree didn't want to say anything further for fear that Danny would try to kill her again. She didn't want to tell him the other consequences of Tucker's ghost half.

Danny's frown deepened as he created and raised a giant ectoplasmic ball above his head.

"I am done playing around Desiree! Either you take me to where Tucker is or I use this this on your head!"

Yep, that was the killing Desiree thing she was talking about. He was acting highly irrational and even though she only met him a couple times, she knew that wasn't like him. She needed to calm him down.

"I am sorry but you have to wish it. Until then I don't know where Tucker's location is."

The halfa stopped pumping energy into his ectoplasmic ball and let it slowly die down.

"Fine, I wish you will take me to Tucker. First though, I want you to take me to Axion Labs. I need to grab something there."

Pink mist encompassed Danny and Desiree as they marched off to Axion Labs.

* * *

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of the known universe. I have a new chapter for you to enjoy and hopefully not rip me to shreds over. This chapter is a little short, but the next one will definitely be longer than usual. You guys should hold me to that though. Hope you all enjoy!**

**AJ: Yay more questions.**

**1. My favorite TV show is either Danny Phantom or Pokémon (old seasons though).**

**2. My friends and family do not read my stories. I think it would get a little awkward if they did.**

**3. That is a major spoiler (Actually not really) and I will not answer that question (Yes Danny will get there before the GIW).**

**4. Even numbers. I don't know why I just like the more. Maybe it is because they are all divisible by two. Technically they all are but you get my point.**

**I am not sure why you can't create a FF account. Well it isn't my problem (no offense)**

**Inviso-Al: That's cool. I was just curious. It does seem like more people like World Without Morals more than Brotherly Love. I haven't decided where Tucker is yet. I am trying to think of a sentimental location but can't think of any. As for why he took Sam, he should find out next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu Enterprises does not own Danny Phantom. They are too busy trying to create a ghost portal and become half ghost to worry about such trivial things like human affairs.**

* * *

After finding Axion Labs empty, Danny started searching the lab for something, anything that could work on Tucker. Of course, there was nothing.

"There is nothing of use here; just experimental junk that won't even work on Tucker."

Desiree came up from behind the halfa.

"You are going to need something. At this state Tucker is too powerful for you to beat on your own. There isn't machine or serum that can weaken Tucker for you to beat him?"

Danny suddenly remembered his parents showing him their new invention.

_What was it the Ecto-Dejecto? My parents did say it worked for a couple of seconds before it makes the host more powerful. If I can separate Tucker and the ghost within those seconds, then I can just suck up the ghost and be done. If I can't, the ghost might become stronger than Pariah Dark._

"Desiree, there might be one thing that can help, but it could have dire consequences."

"Whatever it is, take it. We need something to defeat Tucker's ghost so I can finally leave you."

With a small glare, Danny grabbed the serum and headed out of Axion Labs with an invisible Desiree close behind.

Danny suddenly came to a halt halfway up the street.

"What are you doing halfa?" Desiree asked.

Danny looked down at the ground nervously.

"I have to tell my parents I am leaving. I can just go without saying goodbye; especially if I may not come back."

Desiree could tell that there was no changing him. She sighed

"I don't get a say in this do I?"

Danny started walking back up the street, this time to his parent's apartment which was provided to them by Axion Labs.

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock**

"I'll get it."

Maddie Fenton opened the door and was surprised to see her son, covered in dirt and drenched, standing there by the doorway. Of course, she couldn't see Desiree though.

"Danny, where have you been? We have been waiting for hours for you to show up!" She scolded.

"Hi mom, actually I can't stay long. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Maddie's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What?! You are leaving! Please don't tell me you are going to find Tucker. Even if you do find him there is nothing you can do. Just let me and Jack handle it. We have almost come up with a solution. Jst give us a couple more weeks."

Danny was once again staring at the ground. He knew if he looked at his mother's hurt face, he wouldn't search for Tucker.

"I am sorry mom, but this is something I have to do. He is my best friend and he kidnapped Sam."

Maddie knew as soon as her son brought up Sam, that this argument was over. She could tell that he had feelings for her.

"Fine Danny, there is no changing your mind. Just, please be careful out there."

"Don't worry mom, I will. Please tell dad and Jazz I left."

With that, Danny walked away with his invisible companion now fully prepared to face Tucker. He could hear the very loud crying of his mother and felt his heart break in two.

_I will come back to you guys. I promise._

As Danny was about to walk out of the apartment building, he ran into someone he thought he would never see again.

An African American woman with curly black hair and lime green eyes walked up to Danny.

"Fenton is that you? Everyone thought you were dead!"

Danny found something really interesting on the ground.

"Yeah Valerie, it is me."

Valerie's eyes widened.

"Where have you been Danny? Valerie then realized what Danny was wearing. "Wherever you were, the world doesn't seem to like you." She then got a good look at Danny's actual features. "You do look really handsome though."

Danny blushed but was able to look into her eyes as he answered.

"I can't tell you where I have been. I have to go find Tucker and save him and Sam."

Valerie's eyes showed sympathy for Danny.

"You do know why he kidnapped Sam right?"

Danny couldn't help but be surprised by the question.

"I don't know. Maybe he was jealous of me and kidnapped Sam because he knew I liked her.

Valerie had a small frown on her face.

"That is the media's opinion on the story. I know for a fact what happened. I started paying attention to Sam more closely after you vanished. I was scared she might try something….stupid. Well what she did was really surprising."

* * *

**Aww **

**Viewers: Sonochu it was just starting to get good. **

**Me: Yep I know please review. If you guys have any questions or suggestions please message me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I did say this chapter would be long (Well for me anyway). This chapter has surpassed every other chapter I have written to become the longest chapter I have ever created. It is somewhere around 2500 words. I basically killed myself writing and proofreading this all in one day. Go me! This is Sam right after Danny is thrown into the Ghost Zone. Well I hope you all enjoy!**

**Inviso-Al: Of course you find out what Sam did in this chapter. Valerie won't join Danny though because she never became a ghost hunter. I realized early on that a lot of the plot in DP can't be used in this story. Like most gadgets, some ghosts, Valerie and so on.**

**AJ: That's great. I never heard of asking for an internet account for someone's birthday but I hope that works out well. Before I answer your questions, I have a question for you. Are you reading my other story? If you are than say so. Then I can at least reply every day. I don't know why but the delay is tearing me up inside. Question time!**

**1. Danny and Sam of course. I don't like slash so that is out. My second favorite would be Tucker and Jazz since to me they hinted to that in the show. I understand why people like Danny and Valerie but no I like Sam more. As for Tucker and Valerie, no offense but I don't know where people got that. Tucker even dreamed as having Star as his girlfriend not Valerie.**

**2. Yes I like Avatar. I have seen every season at least 3 times. I think the 3****rd**** book was the best.**

**3. I full heartedly believe we would be friends in real life if we knew each other.**

**4. My two favorite colors are blue and green.**

**Disclaimer: I promise you lawyers I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE: I want to warn you now that this chapter has some pretty violent scenes so PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
**

* * *

Weird.

That was the only way to describes Sam's day back to Casper High. Sam wasn't expecting it to turn out weird, in fact, she thought it would be your usual day at Casper High. Well that is if your best friend and secret crush just so happened to be part ghost with cool but hard to control ghostly abilities.

Sam walked to Danny's house like she normally did before school. Normally, they would walk together and talk about recent events. This time though, Sam found Danny's parents frantically on the phone talking to the police trying to find their baby boy.

Judging by the stench of caffeine and the fact that both parents were wearing the same clothes they were yesterday, they have been on the phone for a while. Sam didn't know who to pity more. Danny's parents or Danny for randomly disappearing most likely to fight a ghost and come home to this. No doubt his parents would ask him many questions. Sam decided to leave the Fenton residence and walk by herself to school. She couldn't get this nagging suspicion out from the back of her head.

_This isn't right. No matter what Danny should be home by now. He is fine; stop worrying about him._

Still her suspicion wouldn't leave. Sam eventually made it to Casper without much trouble and quickly walked over to Tucker's locker. Maybe Tucker knew what happened.

"Hey Tucker, what's up?"

Tucker turned around with a haunted look in his eyes. He never looked directly at Sam as he answered.

"Oh, hey Sam. I didn't see you there."

"Are you okay Tucker? You seem a little depressed. By the way, have you seen Danny; I can't find him anywhere."

Tucker eyes flashed red for a split second as he sent Sam the most menacing glare she has ever seen. She didn't appear to notice his eyes flash but did notice his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides and the temperature in the room dropping ten degrees.

"Why is it always about Danny? The world doesn't revolve around Danny!" He shouted before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"See you Samantha, I have to go to our class."

Sam was about to chase after him and kick his ass for calling her Samantha, but realized he was just blowing off some steam. Why, Sam didn't know. It seems Danny and Tucker had a fight, but Danny wouldn't run away after it would he? That would explain his strange disappearance but Sam knew Danny better than that.

After looking at a clock for the time, Sam headed for her first period class without Danny.

Mr. Lancer didn't care that Danny wasn't there. Probably because it was becoming the norm for Danny to skip a couple class ever week. Sam though, was getting more and more worried for Danny's sake. Tucker on the other hand, completely ignored Sam. If he ever did pay attention to her it was to send her a glare.

_Great, now Tucker hates me for worrying about Danny._

When lunch finally came, Sam decided to sit by herself. She didn't want to deal with an aggressive Tucker and Danny still hasn't come back yet. She knew Tuckerwas hiding something; when everyone realized that Danny disappeared and wasn't coming to school that day, he would just smirk and not say anything. It was really unnerving. He definitely wasn't acting like himself. Even though he could be really annoying, she was starting to miss the old Tucker.

After lunch, Sam decided to apologize to Tucker. She didn't know what she was apologizing for, but having Tucker was better than being alone. Who knows, maybe he will help her search for Danny.

She once again walked up to Tucker's locker. This time though she was determined to fix things.

"Hey Tucker, I am sorry for what I did."

"Don't worry Sam, I forgive you for your foolishness, but I am meant for better things."

Sam clenched her fists trying with all her might trying not to punch Tucker.

"What did you just say?"

"I mean, without Danny I can rule this school and become the most popular person here."

_And the richest person on the planet._

Tucker couldn't help but smirk with the idea. He never realized Sam's eyes widened and she started stuttering trying to form a sentence.

"Wh-What! What do you mean without Danny! Tucker what the hell did you do to him!"

Tucker didn't hear Sam as he was lost in his own narcissistic thoughts.

"Well bye Samantha," he eventually said, "I am off to make Paulina my girlfriend."

Tucker started walking over to where Paulina and her posse hang out. Weirdly though, Paulina suddenly closed the distance between her and Tucker and planted a big passionate kiss on his lips. Sam noticed Paulina's eyes were flashing between her normal color and a pupiless red as she kissed him.

_That only happens when someone is possessed. Now that I think about it, Tucker seems to be exhibiting a few ghost abilities. The temperature drops with his emotions, his eyes also change, he is aggressive, and now he is controlling Paulina._

_but how did he control Paulina when he is standing right there kissing her, a_nother part of her brain argued.

Tucker and Paulina walked out of school hand in hand while everyone including the jocks stared at them some in surprise some in contempt. Sam watched as several of the jocks started chasing after Tucker, most likely to kick his ass for stealing Dash's girlfriend.

Normally, Sam would've gotten a teacher to hopefully prevent this fight, but she had a feeling Tucker could handle himself. She also wanted to watch Dash lose to a nerd.

"Hey Foley, what did you do to my girlfriend?!" Dash shouted.

Tucker simply turned around still holding Paulina's hand. The jocks quickly surrounded Tucker leaving no avenue for escape. The technogeek just smirked.

"Isn't it obvious Baxter? Paulina is with me because I am way better then you."

"Yeah," Paulina said, "I think Tucker is hot."

Sam would have believed that was Paulina, but she spoke with an American accent not Hispanic.

Tucker is definitely controlling her.

Dash started walking up to Tucker, smashing his right fist into his left hand.

"I am going to make you regret stealing my girlfriend geek!"

Dash aimed his first punch at Tucker's head, but he easily dodged it and set a punch to Dash's gut. It must have been pretty powerful because Dash staggered back and was trying to regain his footing. Sadly, he did not see the second punch which almost took off his head.. He fell to the ground barely moving. Blood was already dripping from Dash's noise and he had to spit some from his mouth. Tucker walked up to the bully and started kicking him in the stomach. Several teachers came to the scene and tried to pulled Tucker away from Dash. With some help from the jocks they eventually did.

Some students ran off to call an ambulance. Dash definitely needed one. Sam suddenly realized she wasn't the only one who saw what just happened. Everyone around her had a horrified expression on their faces. Some people were texting their friends about it, others were about to cry bloody murder.

The few teachers that weren't calling the paramedics or trying to control Tucker were trying to stop the bleeding coming from Dash.

They were grabbing rags and using it to cover any wounds. He apparently had a severe head injury and had a lot of bleeding coming from his stomach. His arms were also a little scraped and bruised but not too bad.

When the paramedics arrived five minutes later, the quickly put him a stretcher and carried him into an ambulance. The remains of the scene was a bitter memorial. Bloody rags were currently floating in a a puddle of blood. Even for Sam that was a lot of blood.

After that day, Tucker was suspended for one week and had to pay for all medical damages. That didn't stop the weirdness from happening though. There were a string of robberies from a new ghost now that Phantom is gone and Sam suspected Tucker. She didn't know how he got them, but he was exhibiting signs of ghost powers and seemed to have the aggressiveness associated with ghosts.

Sam was planning on using some Fenton tech to hopefully capture Tucker. Then she would try to remove his powers since he obviously couldn't handle them. The Fenton's did invent a Fenton Dream Catcher two weeks ago.

Good thing she always carried the Fenton Thermos. The Fenton's also created the Specter Deflector after Danny was thought to be kidnapped by ghosts. They gave them out to all friends and family and sold them to the community. Sam, being a friend, was given one. She hoped her two gadgets would be enough to stop Tucker.

Sam's day began as her day usually begins now that Danny is gone. She would wake up and pray to whatever deity to bring Danny back. She would then head off to school and go to her first period English with Mr. Lancer. Right after she walked in she heard oh's and ah's. That could mean only one thing, Tucker is back. Tucker trudged into the classroom with a condescending smirk and sat right next to Paulina. Strike one. He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away. Strike two. Tucker immediately grabbed Paulina's army and growled.

"What is wrong Paulina? Don't you like me?"

"Why would I like you freak? You are just some geek who beat up my boyfriend, she screamed

Strike Three; she is so out,

Sam and everyone else in the classroom were silent.

Any humanity left in Tucker finally snapped. His eyes became red and didn't have pupils, His skin turned green with the ectoenergy burning throughout his veins, and he started to gain muscle mass all over his body. Sam tried to grab her thermos from her book bag but was thrown to a wall as Tucker released a horrifying wail. It must have seriously hurt the foundation of the school because after that the roof started caving in as students were running this way and that out of the school. The police and GIW were called onto the situation and it just escalated from there. Paulina tried to leave the room with her clique but was grabbed by Tucker; He smashed her head into the wall letting blood drip all over the floor.

"You should have said yes!" He shouted as he was pummeling her into the ground. The GIW finally entered the room and fired everything they had at the beast. Tucker ignored the shots and ran out of the school into the neighborhood. He left the bloody corpse of Paulina Sanchez on the floor surrounded by a puddle of her own blood. The EMS crew eventually arrived to bring her and some other students to the morgue.

Sam was able to escape the building, but not without some minor injury. She started chasing after what was left of Tucker hoping to capture him.

Tucker eventually escaped after destroying most of the neighborhood and the GIW. Sam followed closely behind him intent on capturing him and finding Danny. Of course when she eventually caught up to him she was no match for his brute strength. He easily had her pinned to the ground gasping for air.

"Normally Samantha, I would kill you, but I think it will be fun if you play damsel in distress. After all, Danny has to come out of the Ghost Zone some time right? I will need a reason for him to find me and fast."

Sam's eyes widened with realization.

_So that's what happened to Danny! Well, at least he is safe...I think._

_Tucker grinned showing his pointy teeth._

_"Yes, now be a good little damsel and follow me." After noticing some hesitation in Sam, he continued,_

_"Or I could kill you now and wait to kill Danny later."_

_That got Sam moving._

_"Now", he said, "I have the perfect spot to set up camp."_

* * *

**I hope you guys review! Can anyone figure out how Tucker was able to control Paulina? Shouldn't be too hard of a question for you guys.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello one and all. Here is anew chapter for my story. I shall now pause for applause...Okay, now that that is over with, I want to thank Sandrastar66 and ****Hellbreaker**** for all the help they have given me in this story. You guys are great and thanks for putting up with me. I know I can be annoying at times. That is all so I hope you all enjoy!**

**danifan3000: Yeah, I know my question was pretty easy. I probably should have made it harder. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Inviso****-Al: Yay I can call of the sent to um "help" you. For the next chapter of WWM I think I will just use a generic president. I don't want any of my political views to enter the story (even though they probably wouldn't anyways)**

**Also, I care very much for you in a platonic way.**

**AJ: You are so lucky. I don't get out until June 5th or 6th. I don't pay attention to really know. Questions.**

**1. Nope these aren't annoying at all.**

**2. That is a ****toughy****. I guess I would ****would**** but I would probably fail miserably at it. It is easier to write a story with known characters than a story where you make everyone up. I would rather be a history professor or something in that area (history)**

**3. I like peanut butter with other food, but not by itself.**

**4. Cheetah because it isn't crazy and come on it is a freaking cheetah!**

**Disclaimer: I so not own Danny Phantom**

**"**and that's what happened to Sam**." **Valerie said as she finishes her story.

Danny didn't know what to say. He never would have expected that. Danny could tell that even Desiree was surprised by the brutality of Tucker.

_I am definitely talking to her after this._

_"I _am sorry this is happening to you. I know it must be tough, said Valerie.

Danny stared at the ground trying to stop the tears from coming to his eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for Sam and Tucker."

Valerie raised an eyebrow as she asked,

"Why Tucker? He is the reason this all is happening. Without him, my dad would still be alive."

The last part was so quiet that Danny barely even heard it with his enhanced hearing. This caused the halfa's eyes to wide as he realized why Valerie hated Tucker.

"You dad was killed by Tucker?!" He asked while looking her directly in the eye.

"Yeah", she said, "he was killed in the ensuing battle with the local military and GIW. He...he actually saved my life. I would've been killed by a collapsed roof if my dad didn't push me out of the way."

Danny wrapped his arms around Valerie as she cried into his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Valerie. If there was anything I could've done-"

"Don't be," she interrupted. "It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have stopped Tucker."

Valerie pulled away from the embrace and continued speaking.

"Now, I am going to my apartment. Good luck with...whatever you are doing so late at night. Stay out of trouble Fenton!"

Danny smiled as he watched Valerie walk away.

_I will try Valerie I will try._

He walked a block before he thought he was far enough away from Valerie.

"Desiree you can come out now."

The genie ghost appeared right in front of Danny in her usual form. She looked Danny in the eye as she said,

"Young one, I am sorry. I did not mean for my wish granting to have this terrible of an effect. You have to believe me no ghost wants what I have caused on their conscious. If I knew what would have happened, I would never have granted that wish." It sounded like Desiree was starting to plead with Danny to forgive her at the end.

"Desiree, I can't forgive you for what you have done to Tucker. Even if I did, you should not apologize to me, you should apologize to Tucker who is being hunted down and all of Amity Park for the destruction you indirectly have caused. I hope you have learned never to grant a greedy wish ever again." With that, Danny continued walking on completely ignoring the wishing ghost.

"But wait, Halfa, how will you know where Tucker is?"

Danny paused for a second before saying,

"I wish you would tell me where Tucker is"

Desiree sighed and without using her powers said,

"He is at Camp Lake Eerie, but he is expecting you to come so you better be prepared."

Danny didn't here anything besides the name of the camp. He was too busy running off to hopefully save Tucker.

_Don't worry Tucker. I will save you_

Danny ran for 10 minutes until he finally had to catch his breath. He stopped and pulled out the syringe of Ecto-Dejecto in his back pocket which he held and stared at until Desiree appeared from behind him.

"You know flying will be faster right?" She asked not wanting to anger the halfa.

Danny fought down a light blush as he continued to stare at the syringe.

"I know, I just didn't think of it"

_I need to tell him. If I don't and he finds out, then he will be pissed off._

"Phantom, you need to know something."

The halfa finally looked up from his syringe and faced Desiree after inserting it back into his pocket.

"What is it and why did you call me by my name for once?"

"Tucker", Desiree hesitated to say more as she had second thoughts. After a moment, she sighed and said, "Nothing, we should go save your friends."

Danny looked at her for a couple more seconds before giving up and transforming into his ghost half. He knew Desiree wasn't telling him something, but figured he had more important things to deal with.

"Okay, let's go find him."

**Yeah this chapter wasn't long either. Next chapter should be longer though so don't worry. Before I ask you to review (which you all know I will), I have a question for you guys. Would you rather me try to keep this PG as it is or (attempt) to include blood and more violent scenes like in the last chapter? Now, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello happy readers. We have a new chapter. This chapter wasn't as graphic as I thought it would be so don't worry. Remember when I said the last chapter of World Without Morals was the second longest ever? Heh about that, this is now the second longest chapter I have ever written. I didn't realize this until a little bit ago, but there is really only one chapter left and then this story is complete. After that, I will finish up World Without Morals and take a small break. It isn't really a break since I will be trying to write a new story and see how it goes. Well I hope you all enjoy!**

**Inviso-Al: Yeah I know you love my stories and I hope you will continue to love them. I think we should "help" each other out. Wait, if you "help" me out then I can no longer post chapters and this story won't end. I can NOT let that happen!**

**AJ: Remind me right before your birthday so I can properly congratulate you. Mine was back in March if you were wondering. I think the middle of the week is the most hectic because that is when I have to do everything for school (essays, projects, ect). Questions time.**

**1. I am used to talking to strangers online. I don't really think that is weird or anything. It is also common courtesy to reply to a review (but I do like talking to you so don't worry).**

**2. Ah, that comes down to the different personality in real life thing I mentioned earlier. I just have the knack for saying inappropriate things accidentally. Also, I have little to no self-confidence. That comes down to my family not being all that nice and a terrible middle school experience.**

**3. Am I funny? That is like asking if polar bears live in the desert. In other words, no not at all.**

**4. $15 every month. It adds up to more money a year and I would like the continuous flow of cash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

It took Danny about an hour to reach the outskirts of Camp Lake Eerie.

He remembered visiting the place as a child. Every year Casper Elementary and Casper Middle School would raise money to send their students to this camp to connect with nature. Three years ago the district started having money problems and decided to cancel the trips. Ever since, the camp ran out of funding and closed. Now, of course Danny knew the camp wouldn't be in the best of conditions, but this was not what he was expecting.

All the cabins were missing either windows or doors while the meeting hall was missing both. There were holes in the wood of all the buildings; most likely from a termite infestation. The grass was also overgrown which gave Danny his first clue that Tucker was here.

There was a large patch of grass that was smushed onto the ground like it was stomped on. It was stomped on by a really large foot. In other words, Tucker was definitely here.

Danny was too busy looking at the scenery he didn't notice Desiree appear from behind him.

"Young halfa, you know you can't possibly defeat Tucker. With my power he is the most powerful half ghost child in the world. You need to make a wish to become as powerful if not more."

"No! I do not trust you to help me! In fact, I wish you can never answer a wish ever again!"

To say Desiree was shocked would be an understatement. She grew increasingly nervous as the energy started coming out of her body..

"Halfa, please take that back! I am nothing without my wishes," she pleaded.

Danny just gave her a frown as he said,

"I am sorry Desiree, but after what you did to Tucker."

Desiree could feel her powers slowly lock up as the energy from the wish took over her very being. Of course she could still use her basic ghost powers, but now she couldn't use more advanced abilities.

"Now, I no longer need you and you won't be any help for me in this fight Desiree. I suggest you head back to the Ghost Zone."

Desiree was still staring at Danny due to his audacity. She didn't move until the halfa started motioning to her with his hands. She reluctantly got up and flew back to Amity Park to find a portal to return to the Ghost Zone.

"Now, on to more important business," Danny said to himself as he started walking through the camp.

_Now, if I were Tucker where would I be? He usually got Cabin 12 when we went here, so that would be the most likely choice._

Danny walked through the row of cabins until he came to cabin 12. He looked through the window and saw a giant green figure towering over two girls.

Danny took a deep breath to calm himself and put a hand over the Ecto Dejecto in his back pocket. He wanted to make sure he still had it. He then opened the door and shouted,

"Tucker, get the hell away from them!"

Tucker slowly turned around to face Danny with a giant smirk on his face.

"Ah Danny Phantom, it is so good to see an old friend. I have been waiting for you."

Danny was able to look past Tucker and see the girls. When he did he wanted to hurl.

Sam and Star sat in the corner of the cabin, cowering in fear. They were both badly beaten and bruised while showing very painful looking scars.. Normally Danny wouldn't notice that, but it was easy to see when their clothes were ripped to shreds. He then noticed the blood stains lining the floor and wall of the cabin. Most likely it belonged to the aforementioned girls.

Danny took his eyes off the gruesome scene and put them back on Tucker.

"I see you have been busy Tucker," he said as he slowly started walking up to Tucker.

"Do you like it? Sam is here to lure you to me; which seems to be successful. Star is here for my personal…..pleasure." Tucker had a wicked grin on his face as he said the last line. He then started cracking his knuckles and closing the distance between him and Danny.

"Now, what I am going to do to you will be much worse than what I could ever do to them buddy." Venom was placed on Tucker's last word as Danny started backing up.

Danny knew that he would have to keep Tucker at a range. There was no way he would win a close quarters brawl.

"Tucker, you don't want to do this," he tried to reason.

Tucker's grin turned very malicious

"Now that is where you are wrong!"

He quickly fired two ectoblasts at Danny who went intangible and dodged them. They ended up destroying an entire side of the cabin. Danny tried to counterattack by launching one big blast at Tucker, but it barely fazed him.

"Come on Danny, you will have to do better than that!"

_Is he enjoying this?_

Danny didn't have any more time to think about this because Tucker came crashing down on him. Tucker got up and grabbed Danny by the throat, forcing him to gasp for air. Danny placed his hand on top of the hand choking him and quickly froze it in a block of ice. He then went intangible freeing him from Tucker's grasp.

"Tucker, please don't make me do this!"

Tucker just fired another ectoblast which took a good chunk out of the roof of the cabin. Some of the pieces came down and hit the terrified girls.

_If he continues like this, he will take out the cabin killing us all._

Danny decided to phase through the nearest wall and then go under the ground. The monster came out of the cabin but couldn't find Danny. Suddenly two rays came out of nowhere and froze Tucker in place. Danny tried to take out his thermos to suck up Tucker, but Tucker broke out of the ice and one of the shards hit the thermos destroying it. Other shards scratched Danny causing ectoplasm to come out of his wounds.

"Just give up Danny and I won't torture you….much."

He ignored Tucker as he thought about what options he had left.

_Okay, well the Fenton Thermos is gone so I can't capture him. Freezing him doesn't work and I don't have any more Fenton tech…..Wait a minute!_

Danny grabbed the Ecto Dejecto from the back of his pocket and held it in a firm grip in his hands.

"I wish there was another way!" He shouted as he charged at Tucker and slammed the needle into Tucker's arm.

"What are you doing?! Get that off of me!"

Danny knew it was too late as he saw the ectoplasm leak out of Tucker's arm. He quickly used Tucker's shock against him as he went intangible and entered Tucker's mind in his weakened state.

Endless darkness.

That is all Danny could see. Even with his night vision, Danny couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a glowing red pair of eyes popped up in front of Danny. Then another popped up, and another and another, until soon Danny was completely surrounded by glowing red eyes.

"Did you really think you can beat me in my own mind?" All the Tuckers asked at once, "Did you underestimate my strength? I will make sure you never underestimate me ever again!" Every single Tucker started walking up to Danny ready to tear him to pieces until something extraordinary happened.

Trying to scream, Danny opened his mouth, but instead of a scream a horrifying wail came out. It not only destroyed the eardrums of all the Tuckers, but was so powerful that it blew them so far back that they all started disappearing until only one was left.

It took all of Danny's willpower not to faint. He knew he had a job to be done. He walked up to the remaining Tucker and said,

"You have two options. You can either let Tucker go and I will let you live in the Ghost Zone, or I can destroy you right here right now. Your choice."

The panting monster looked up at Danny with that same malicious grin.

"You want your friend? You can have him."

Danny was then shoved out of Tucker's mind and landed on the dirt ground of Camp Lake Eerie. As he picked himself up he noticed there were now two Tuckers, a human Tucker, and a ghost Tucker. He quickly walked over to the human Tucker and tried to wake him up.

"Hey Tucker, wake up."

He waited a couple of seconds.

"Tucker….wake up!"

A couple more seconds.

"Tucker!"

A feeling of dread came over Danny as he felt for a pulse from his best friend. He couldn't find any.

"Ha ha ha, no one told you did they?" A deep voice said from behind. "When I took over Tucker, I fed off of his energy and memories. He died a little after you were thrown into the Ghost Zone. Your friend is dead! I still win!"

The ghost didn't get to say any more as Danny's eyes started growing a very bright yellow and he turned around to unleash all his energy into a ghostly wail. The wail tore the monstrosity apart molecule by molecule, any ectoplasm that once made up his being flew all over the camp giving it a nice green gooey coating

._I am so sorry I failed you Tucker!_

Danny was then engulfed in darkness.

**Importante: So I have two ideas for a story and I want to get everyone's opinion on them.**

**Idea 1: Takes place during Memory Blank. Instead of Danny forgetting everything Sam does. It focuses on Danny trying to fix everything and all that jazz. Most likely it would create a series of divergent stories.**

**Idea 2: Danny is a wandering half ghost mercenary during the American Civil War. He will probably be written as an antihero. He meets Sam somehow. Yeah that is as far as I got for that one. I figured there aren't many historical stories and it does interest me so why not give it a shot.**

**You can say they are both bad if you want just give me your opinion. All opinions are helpful!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people from all corners of the universe! This is a new and final chapter for this story. I had a really fun ride with everyone and hope you guys had a just as fun time. Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Inviso****-Al: Honestly, I have no idea what Danny's first policy is. It also seems like most people liked idea 2 so I am making a more advanced plot for it (that is harder than it seems).**

**AJ: Good as long as I didn't get you in trouble. I can't have that on my conscious (the little narcissist that I am). Questions!**

**1. I think you mean people in history. My favorite would be William Tecumseh Sherman; he was the reason I found a love in history and why I know so much about it. The second is George Washington, he helped win America's independence from Britain and was a pretty good president.**

**2. Chocolate Lasagna. That food is so delicious!**

**3. Depends. Technologically, new-school all the way. Social behavior, old-school. I can't stand all the gangstas.**

**4. Hanging out with friends. I like reading, but not for long periods of time.**

**5. I won't discontinue any stories I have. This story has to end though. If I continue it, I will have to create a new plot and most likely it would go downhill from here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

When Danny eventually woke up, he couldn't help but be a little confused as to why Sam and Star were over his body staring at him.

"um….what are you guys doing?"

Both girls seemed a little startled when he spoke. Sam though, was the first one to speak up.

"W-we wanted to make sure you were ok. We scavenged what we could from the camp to make some makeshift bandages for your wounds."

Danny first looked over his wounds and noticed they were, in fact, bandaged. He then looked at Star who was nodding in agreement.

"What happened to Tucker?"

Sam looked down at the ground while Star just gave a cold emotionless stare toward Danny.

"Both halves of him are destroyed. Apparently whatever attack you used was very powerful."

Normally, Danny would be afraid that Star would tell everyone he is half ghost, but she was in no state to put two and two together.

Sam hesitantly offered her hand to help Danny get off the ground. An offer Danny took.

"Are you two ok?" Danny asked but he already knew the answer. There is no way they would be fine after 3 months of abuse from Tucker.

"Ye-yeah, we are fine. Just a little hard to take in that's all."

_I guess Tucker never fully broke Sam. She is still a little stubborn and brave._

Danny once again faced Star who seemed to flinch from his gaze.

_Star on the other hand, seems to have been broken long ago._

"Well, you guys are safe now. I just have to report Tucker's…death to the authorities and you girls can return home." Danny put his hand on Sam's shoulder and noticed how she flinched and pulled back from the physical contact.

_Maybe I was wrong about Sam. Maybe she is more broken than I originally thought._

Danny was trying to temporarily block his feelings toward Tucker's death. Sam and Star didn't need him to cry over Tucker, they needed someone to lead them to safety. After taking one looked at his surroundings, Danny faced the girls.

"Okay, I am going to call the police. Don't move."

Both girls gave a brief nod as Danny took out his phone.

After a couple seconds, he was talking to the operator.

"Amity Park Police Department." Someone said in a very bored tone.

"I would like to report a body."

"Who would that be?" The operator asked in a slightly more interested tone.

Danny took a deep breath.

"Tucker Foley."

There was silence on the other side of the line for ten seconds until a gruff voice spoke.

"There is the Chief of Police for Amity Park. Are you sure you have seen that monstrosity? If you are lying, you will be in serious trouble."

Danny frowned after thinking about Tucker lying dead on the ground.

"Yeah, I am sure. I am looking at his body right now. Go to Camp Lake Eerie."

With that, Danny ended the call and went over to Sam and Star in the cabin,

"The police are on their way. It should take a little bit though."

Sam was still looking at the ground.

"Danny, do you think Tucker went to heaven or to hell?"

Tucker's death was something Danny did not want to talk about; even with Sam.

"I do not know Sam. I do not know."

Star was sitting in a corner staring blankly into the distance. Danny was starting to worry over Star's sanity and decided to ask an important question.

"Sam, what exactly did Tucker do to you and Star?"

Sam didn't answer. She just continued staring at the ground. He decided not to press Sam. He knew pressing her would only get her angry or scared.

Multiple different sirens could be heard getting steadily closer in the distance.

_They got here faster than I thought. They must have really wanted to end this scare._

Danny and Sam stepped out of the cabin to see two police cars pull up to their position. They were closely followed by an ambulance and a GIW van.

Three police officers stepped out of their cars with their hands on their holstered guns.

"Where is Mr. Foley?" they asked

Knowing Sam wouldn't speak, Danny answered.

"He is over there," Danny said pointing to the area behind the cabin. "You don't need you guns; he is already dead."

Two officers walked to the area with several GIW agents while the remaining officer stayed to further question Danny.

"What happened here?"

Danny tried to put on an emotionless façade. He didn't want to have the officer see him cry.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, if your story holds true, we will have to take you down for questioning. Your parents can pick you two up afterwards."

Of course, the officer noticed Sam's torn up outfit, but he didn't want to question it. He knew now wasn't the time or the place.

One of the officers that left ran up to the ambulance.

"We need a stretcher! The kid was right; we found him."

Two more men stepped out of the ambulance and pulled a stretcher from the back.

"Here," one of them said, "Put him on this" the man went back into the ambulance and pulled out a sheet. "Cover him up using this. After all, whatever he did in this lifetime he payed his debt for. We should at least pay our respects."

The officer took both back to the other waiting men while the Emergency Medical Technicians called for help.

_Seems like we are about to have a party._

The officer that was questioning Danny earlier turned around so his back was to Danny.

"Yeah sir," he mumbled into his walkie talkie, "He is dead. You can hold the press conference now and get the media and government of your back."

The officer talked into his walkie talkie some more but Danny didn't pay attention. He was too busy worrying about what would happen next and frankly, didn't want to bear them talk about Tucker like he was a monster.

The officer ended his conversations and turned back to Danny and Sam.

"Hey kids, the chief wants you two to come to the station. He has some questions for you."

Danny was about to go when he remembered something.

"What about Star?"

"Who?"

"She is another girl that was kidnapped. Right now, she is in the cabin."

"Go get her and bring her too."

Danny didn't know if it was a good idea to leave Sam alone with a stranger in an enclosed space, but he didn't have much of a choice. As the officer escorted the nervous Sam to his car, Danny went back in the cabin to get Star.

"Star, we have to go."

Star kept staring off into space.

"Star, we have to go!"

_She didn't die did she?_

Danny was just about to poke her to make sure she was still alive, when she finally spoke.

"How can you treat him like a human being?" she asked as her expressionless face soon turned into one of hate and disgust.

"He was my best friend and it was my fault he became jealous." Danny couldn't look her directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"Do you know what he did to me? Huh, do you? He raped me! Over and over for months! And you still call him your friend! Like he isn't some monster! I will never forgive him and, if he was your fault, I will never forgive you!" at this point Star was at the brink of tears and Danny didn't know how to comfort her.

To say Danny was shocked would be an extreme understatement. He had his suspicions that Tucker would force a kiss on her, but raping her multiple times? He would never think Tucker would stoop so low. Star didn't say anything else as she slowly pulled herself together and walked into the officer's car.

At the station, the chief asked the same questions the officer had. Danny didn't answer any of them. Eventually he gave up and let Danny return to his parents who were ecstatic for him to return after being gone for a day and a half. They were a little worried for Danny when they learned Tucker was killed, but were cautiously optimistic for Danny's sake. Of course he also got the scolding of a century for running away and almost getting himself killed, but after seeing his worn out physique, and the cuts and scars along his body, they decided to go a little easy on him.

Sam and Star went to the hospital to be physically and mentally evaluated. Their parents arrived soon afterwards and embraced their daughters after three months. The girls were far from okay, but were showing signs of improvement.

After the press conference, the GIW and the government would be forced to back off and get out of Amity Park. Danny would later petition for a memorial to Tucker Foley so he could be remembered as he was before the wish took effect. He got some support and was able to give Tucker a small memorial next to Tucker's house.

Danny's neighborhood would eventually be fully rebuilt after donations from across America started pouring in.

The halfa would visit Sam and Star in the hospital every day until they were allowed to return home. Star never spoke to him ever again.

The city would never fully heal after Tucker died, but at least they were able to move on and get a nifty Ghost Shield from it.

* * *

**I know, it is a cheesy ending. Well, I DON'T CARE! I was going to add some ****DxS****, but then I realized Sam is in no state to be in a relationship. Well thank you to everyone who has read my entire story and for everyone who has reviewed. You guys really helped me. Hope you all enjoyed and please review one last time! Also, if you haven't picked an idea from last chapter please put it in a review or message or something. It is important!**


	15. Epilogue

**I know, I wasn't planning on creating an epilogue either. Well, I realized that I never did add any ****DxS**** in this story and had to redeem myself somehow. I eventually got an idea and poof here it is. This wraps up just about everything and restates thing already told. Hope you enjoy!**

**AJ: I know I shouldn't have given you that number. I was being pretty mean. I randomly made up that number. Oops. Answers.**

**1. Well for Phantom Mercenary I just wanted to create a Civil War story. I also wanted Danny to be a ****merc**** for some strange reason. I though a border state would be a good location for a ****merc**** and thought Kentucky was the ****borderiest**** of them all. Originally the story took place in Kentucky, but it didn't work with my plot. Danny searching for Sam within the state of Kentucky is a lot shorter than within the Confederacy. Make a Wish, I just thought of the pivotal scene and thought what if. They never have shown a ghost being effected by Desiree's spells and how will the Specter Deflector change a wish?  
**

**2. Thank you so much man! I have been trying to think of a divergent story to do after this and Infinite Realms is the perfect episode! Danny made a cool ninja (I am not sure if that is what he was though). If I do the divergent, it will most likely be in Rome though. Even though my history is lacking in both periods, I know more about Rome. And come on it is fucking Rome!**

**Questions:**

**What got you into DP?**

**Do you question any other writer or am I just your favorite? There is only one answer and you better get it right!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It has been one year since Tucker was pronounced dead and Sam and Star were sent to the hospital. That is 365 days or 8760 hours. Slowly but surely Amity Park has moved on and tried to forget their troubled pasts. Of course some people fared better than others.

That's what made it so hard for Danny to get the money for Tucker's memorial. When he went around town, sometimes door to door, asking them for a donation, they would just look at him like he was crazy before they walked off or closed their door. Eventually though, Danny was able to raise enough money and now a small memorial stands right outside Tucker's old apartment which has been rebuilt.

Money, supplies, and labor came pouring in from all across America after one of Amity Park's neighborhoods were destroyed. Danny's house was rebuilt in weeks along with most of his area. Of course some places took longer to build than others and reconstruction was still going on.

While at the hospital, Star was in the surprise for her life when she found out that she was pregnant with Tucker's baby. As soon as she was clear to go home, that poor girl took a knife and stabbed her belly several times until her parents wrestled the knife out of her hand and called an ambulance. The doctors weren't able to save the baby and Star was forced to be mentally evaluated. She failed the evaluation and had to go to a mental hospital to hopefully regain her sanity. Every once and a while Danny and Sam would visit her. Star would just stare at them both and not talk to them. Even though Star didn't know how Danny caused Tucker turning into a monster, she never forgave him for it. The A-list abandoned her long ago after finding out what happened.

Sam on the other hand, was a lot better off. Since Tucker only viewed her as a prize and nothing more, she wasn't sexually assaulted by him. After being treated for her scars and bruises and forced to go to therapy, Sam was released from the hospital into the care of her parents. They tried to pin some of the blame on Danny, and even filed charges. The charges were eventually dropped when Sam explained what really happened and the Manson's lightened up on the Fenton boy. After all, he saved their princess's life. This was the perfect opportunity for Danny to ask Sam out on a date which she happily accepted. They were able to see through each other's' faults and have been dating ever since. Sometimes Sam would slightly relapse or have a nightmare, but Danny was always there to comfort her.

Danny returned to his home to find the house flooded with tears and tissues as his parents have been crying over his safety. They immediately rushed up to him and gave him a huge bear hug before grounding him for being so reckless. Inside his room sat a perfect chrome ring with a beautiful amethyst stone inside a box. He was meaning to give the ring to Sam when the time was right. Of course that was years to come.

Valerie had to go on with her life after her mother died in Tucker's rampage. She closed herself off to everyone but Danny and Sam. Apparently she has grown attached to them. She gave up on the A-listers and even grew to despise her old life.

Dear ole Uncie Vlad suddenly had to take a little business trip to Wisconsin after Tucker died. He already had all the research he needed and could accurately draw the anatomy of a half ghost hybrid. He could also almost flawlessly control his ectoplasmic energy. Why would he even think of wasting his time trying to kill that Fenton boy? Yes he could be a nuisance, but nothing more. Vlad needed his time for more important things; like searching for the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage and ruling the Ghost Zone.

The Guys in White were forced to leave Amity Park. The city was beginning to hate its protectors turned tyrants and wanted them gone. Staying would only have caused a Public Relations nightmare, so they packed up and went back to D.C. They did start writing up some paperwork to get a permanent military base in Amity Park, but that would take time. The National Guard was also called off as Amity Park was no longer under a State of Emergency.

Casper High was one of the first buildings to be rebuilt thanks to the donations. As soon as it was rebuilt, all the students who had to go downtown for their education could return to their high school. The A-listers were once again able to claim the throne of leaders of Casper High. Danny and Sam were both held back a year. Apparently being kidnapped and thrown into the Ghost Zone with no means of escape really hurts your education. It doesn't matter because Danny and Sam were together.

Desiree returned to the Ghost Zone using Vlad's portal before he shut it down. With one portal shut down and the other destroyed, there was little to no contact between ghosts and humans. Of course Vlad still had a portal at his mansion in Wisconsin, but no ghost was stupid enough to use it without his permission.

At least once a week, Danny would go to Tucker's grave and bring him some flowers. He would then sit there and cry over the loss of his friend. When Tucker's memorial was finally finished, Danny would spend his time there, crying, talking, and sometimes even praying to god for mercy on Tucker.

The city's wounds will never heal. The best they can do is cover it up.

* * *

**Now Brotherly Love is 100% complete. I promise. Give me your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
